unidentifiedwikiaorg-20200216-history
Unidentified Wiki:Featured Case nominations
Here on the Unidentified Wiki, we value the extensive contributions by our variety of diverse editors. Here, members of the site can nominate a case close to them for "featured" status, which indicates the importance of the article's subject to our website. See our current list here. Definition of a "Featured Case" A featured case can have two major reasons for nomination. The first is for its popularity in the media or legacy it left. Its importance to bringing change in the field of science and technology or perhaps the length of time it may have taken to solve. A second factor is the content of the article. A case may not be as well known to the public, yet the quality or writing and amount of work put into the page is worth recognizing. Cases with a featured status will have a star symbol next to their name in the infobox of the page. Guidelines For those participating in the nomination process or the discussion following, some steps must be taken. * To nominate a case, add a new section to this page detailing the case title (with a link), giving a short description and why it was nominated. * Users are to respond with "support" or "oppose" in bold, followed by their reason for such a decision. * All comments must be civil and appropriate. Failure to do so may result in a temporary block. * Decisions should be made by means other than emotional; as we need to avoid bias of this type. * Cases which have issues with formatting, copy and pasting from other sources, or otherwise very short are intelligible for nomination until such concerns are adjusted. Nominations Elizabeth Short Elizabeth Short, also known as the Black Dahlia, who was murdered and dismembered in 1947. Her murder was the inspiration for theories, documentaries, novels, movies, and even a video game, as well as playing a significant roll in the formation of the sex offender registry in California. (Nominated by Yukine's Odyssey.) * Neutral: I'm a bit conflicted with adding featured status, as Short was not unidentified for a long time (according to the Wikipedia page). However, it is worth recognizing the notoriety of the case throughout the years and its legacy. I'm choosing to remain neutral on this discussion, as I do not want to discourage the nomination process. -Gourami Watcher Lisa Marie Young Lisa Marie Young was a young woman who disappeared after leaving a house party in Nanaimo, British Columbia in 2002. The article is well written with detailed information about her case, including her description, the investigation, and timeline leading up to her disappearance, as well as her life prior to her disappearance. (Nominated by EnterTheLizard) *'Support': This article is well written, has many sources and is extremely detailed concerning her disappearance. I would support this to be a featured case. - Hoshiiiii DB Cooper DB Cooper was an unidentified man who hijacked an aeroplane in 1971. He parachuted out and has never been seen or heard from, and no remains have been recovered. His case has been prominent in popular culture and the FBI maintained an active investigation for 45 years until 2016. Despite the article being short, I plan to add to it to make it more suitable for nomination. (Nominated by Hoshiiiii